Cerezas
by Luna Roja
Summary: Este es un pequeño fic, sobre un dia de picni, una jarra de cerezos y muchos "premios"


**Cerezos**

**Bien este es mi segundo fic, necesito rewies para poder saber mis horrores. Este fic es un poco mas romantico, no lo hare dramatico. Asi que disfrutenlo.**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece le pertenece a:" Man of Action" Y A "Cartoon Network"**

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

O que bello era el paisaje, los grandes pinos cerca, el rio que se escuchaba en el fondo. todo era unico. le encanta estos dias disfrutar y aprovechar su tiempo con la persona que mas queria. Hay estaban juntos sentados en la pradera,disfrutando de un dia de picni. Lo habian hecho con ben y julie, pero ben con sus torpesas siempre arruinaba TODO. asi que se tomaron un tiempo a SOLAS.

el paisaje del atardecer, que gwen preferia y los alimentos que a kevin mas le agradaban. eran una perfecta combinacion

las miradas timidas con que Gwendolyn observaba a su chico, eran momentos inborrables. Lentamente tomo un frasco que en el cesto se encontraban , abriendolo con un poco de fuerza, para poder disfrutar del delicioso manjar que se encontraba dentro. no lo logro abrir se lo otorgo a kevin que este facilmente lo abrio, como si de arrancar una flor se tratara.

con uno de sus dedos tomo uno de los frutos y se lo llevo a la boca. le tendio el frasco de cerezas a su chica para que esta pudiese deleitarse con su sabor. ella con un poco de ingenuida , metio dos de sus dedos con un poco de forjamiento. hummm sabian tan bien. kevin se acerco un poco mas a ella haciendo un pequeño comentario.

-te reto a que,hagas un nudo con el palito de la cereza- si lo logras obtendras un premio, por la mejor besadora.¿lo aceptas?. dijo este con cierta picardia y tomando de nuevo el control de la jarra de cerezos.

ella un poco sonrojado por lo dicho por este, sin temor alguno dijo: ¿y que me daras a cambio?- dijo esta tomando asi el mismo hilo del chico.

-bien, no te puedo decir, es una sorpresa que solo podra saber el que cumpla con el mito- dijo con reproche.

-esta bien, lo acepto. pero a cambio, tu también tendras que tomar el reto- luego de esto el le quedo mirando con cierto aspecto desafiante.

- hecho, es un trato- y sacando una de las cerezas en sus labios, para que ella luego tomase otro. dijo: y que gane el mejor.

gwendolyn con cierta inociencia, comio la cereza, para luego, dejar el palillo. comenzo con gran emocion, intentando e intentando crear aquel dichoso nudo, pero luego de un tiempo comenzo a lograrlo. por su parte kevin, sin gran esfurezo y sin mucho presumir, le llevaba una gran ventaja a gwen, la cual observaba desioso que perdiera(siendo raro en el).

finalmente un grito de un triunfo se escucho despues de unos largos minutos.

-ha, que te parece hermosa, yo he ganado- dijo con un poco de ego elevado y con cierta excitacion a lo que venia. pero se sorprendio al ver que gwen sacaba de sus labios un nudo, PERFECTO.

-no cantes gloria antes de tiempo, kevin- dijo esta con gran actitud, mientras su chico mostraba una gran admiracion al nudo.

-no me sorprende. despues de todo eres mi novia, no-

-y... ¿ahora que vas a hacer?-

- ya que los dos hemos ganado, declaro que los dos somos grandes besadores. y bueno... merecemos nuestro permio- despues de tanto esfuerzo. tomo lentamente a gwen por sus hombros la cual se encontraba muy cerca de el, la contrajo hacia el y se unieron en largo y dulce pasional beso, merecido.

luego de un tiempo despegaron sus labios y el le hablo.

- sabes si que te pareces a una cereza- dijo con cariño mientras esta se colocaba comodamente en su hombro.

- despues de todo, esa es la fruta de la pasion- dijo Gwen con algo de sarcasmo y picardia en su voz.

Luego el se acerco a ella volviendo a sacar una cereza para colocarla en los dulces labios de Gwen sellarlo con un apasionado, rico y jugoso beso

- tienes razon y yo me he ganado ese premio- dijo de nuevo Kevin, para poder tocar sus labios con los suyos...pero este era solo un principio de la competencia.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

**bien creo, SOLO CREO que me he inspirado. si ustedes opinan lo comtrario, adelante de escribir mis faltas. no me enojare. bien espero que les haya gustado en verdad habia pensado en un relato haci a se un buen tiempo... lo que kevin se refiere a que gwen se parece a un acereza; es que ella es pelirroja y es pasional con sus "cosas" esto me parecio ideal para ellos, la picardia de kevin junto con un poco del juego de gwen.**

**bien astaluego, ruego por rewiesy si no hay mas nada que decir, cambio y fuera... perdonen la falta de ortografia es que se me hace un poco dificil escribir aqui, pero no imposible.**


End file.
